Ethiopiaball
Ethiopiaball is a landlocked countryball living in the Horn of Africa. He is the most populated landlocked countryball, as well as the second-most populous nation on the African continent after Nigeriaball. Ethiopiaball is multilingual with around 80 ethnolinguistic groups, the two largest of which are the Oromo and the Amhara. Most of his languages are Afro-Asiatic languages of the Cushitic or Semitic branches. His ancient Ge'ez script, is one of the oldest alphabets still in use in the world. He also uses his own calendar, which is seven years and around three months behind the Gregorian calendar A slight majority of himself adheres to Christianityball (mainly the Ethiopian Orthodox Tewahedo Church, while around a third of himself follows Islamball. This makes him the only significant Otthodox countryball in Africa. He came from a long history as is considered one of the oldest living countryballs. He was a site of the oldest evidence of caveballs. Tracing its roots to the 2nd millennium BC, Ethiopia was a monarchy for most of its history. During the first centuries AD the Kingdom of Aksumball, followed by Zagweball, and Abyssiniaball. In the 19th and 20th centuries, he was colonized and invaded by Kingdom of Italyball during WW2 the only country in Africa to resist European colonial power.. Currently, Ethiopiaball very poor. He has underwent a series of famines, no money, no peace and lives mostly on dry clay. In some Polandball comics, Ethiopiaball is depicted to be peanut-shaped instead of circular-shaped. This is a reference to his famine, poverty, and for that reason, why he is "thin". History Ethiopiaball is a descendant of 8balls and Semitic-speaking 2balls. Some of the oldest evidence for modern caveballs are found in his clay which is widely considered the region from which caveballs set out for the Middle East and points beyond. He was a monarchy for most of its history. During the first centuries of the Common Era, the Kingdom of Aksumball (c. 100 - c. 940) maintained a unified civilization in the region and being a early site of Christianity, followed by Zagweball. He, as Ethiopian Empireball became known to the world as Abyssiniaball from the 1700s onwards. He is respected in Africa because he kicked Italyball in attempt to colonize him in 1896. In 1935, Italyball came back, and succeeded in civilizing him this time, but only for 6 years, before UKball helped Ethiopiaball kick him out in 1941. His colors became the Pan-African colors, which subsequently, many newly born African countryballs adapted. In 1974, his empire was replaced with Dergball (backed by Sovietball), and in 1987, Dergball was replaced with the People's Democratic Republic of Ethiopiaball, a communist countryball. After 1991, he was put into a transitional government until 1995 when the Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopiaball was founded. Unfortunately, he is now starving, and living in poverty. Relationships * Italyball - Worst father! Rapist and murderer. Is of many bads. Remove pasta! * Somaliaball - Pirate brother. Is of needing to calm down. * USAball - Friends. Sends him aid/ food occasionally. * UKball - Friends. Sends him food/aid occasionally. Also helped kick out Italyball in 1941. * Eritreaball- Scary psychotic mentally disturbed brother. Best left alone. * Djiboutiball- Meh. Brothers, I guess. *Egyptball- LET ME OF USING RIVERS! *Chadball-Stupid Bad neighborg Gallery Unbenannt-0.png|Give him some food Ethiopia_can_into_Wind.png The_Semites.png Immigrant army.png 4X52qz7.png sLXxpoT.png QIKNXTO.png sLXxpoT.png fKugOC4.png Opera Mundi new.png Y7dQ6gA.png 'rNJcfeY.png VoNkUek.png Category:Africa Category:Former kebab removers Category:Semites Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Modern Countryball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Ethiopia Category:Ethiopiaball Category:Starving Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mountains Category:Three lines